


Ravager Rag-team

by RadioCod



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Crack, Family Feels, Fanart, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Other, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCod/pseuds/RadioCod
Summary: Collection of all the Ravager related drawings ranging from all kinds of emotions!  It's complete because I never know when I will draw some more :)





	1. Centaurian Blue

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no skill in titling things...)  
> The 2nd film killed me and it is still not okay... Here is the first Yondu I ever made!


	2. Cry Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here stands a man with a bullet in his clenched right hand don't push in son for he's got the power to crush these lands oh here, hear him cry boy..." - War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “War” by Syml was a great inspiration for this piece! (Also my first watercolour attempt in my new sketchbook)


	3. Icarus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those rebel years… Just like Icarus before he falls (or in this case when he starts to transport children).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew this whilst listening to Bastille's "Icarus" on repeat.


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is made of decisions and very little forewarning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to draw some young fluff/angst really. Forgive my horrible anatomy of Yondu; what even is consistency??


	5. Mullet Kraggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin definitely went through that phase of mullet hair!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sean Gunn your face is amazing and yet extremely hard to draw...


	6. Little Starlord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying Li'l Quill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drawing a crying Peter is more fun than it should be...


	7. Terran Kids...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Kraglin wishes he could throw Peter out the airlock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin is this universe's version of Squidward.


	8. Kraglin's done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kraglin wonders if he should take a permanent vacation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has patience like Kraglin, besides Tulk!


	9. Darn boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darn boy! He got me good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small de-stress sketch of mine :)


End file.
